


Little (Green) Riding Hood

by mangamaniac48



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, PWP, Started as a oneshot now we're here, main pairing is still Ereri though, potential OOC forgive meeeeeeee, uh oh in chapter 3 the nasty happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Green Riding Hood should know better than to tread off the well-worn path when visiting his grandmother. Too bad for him – the wolves have come out to play, and he is their target, as prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first encounter

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” 

“Yes, Mama, I am.” 

“…you don’t want Mikasa to come with you?” The skin around her eyes crinkle in worry. 

“No, Mama, I am old enough to do this myself.” His tone is petulant, resentful of the fact that he is still treated as a child despite nearing sixteen years. His immaturity comes from being just a little spoiled by Mikasa and his mother. 

“Promise me, you won’t take short cuts to see Grandmother?”

“Yes, Mama, I promise.”

“Then be quick dear, and come back before nightfall.”

“Of course, Mama.”

With a basket filled with warm bread, a plate of softly steamed vegetables and a covered ceramic pot of piping hot minestrone, Eren leaves the little wooden cabin near the edge of the forest. It is early in the afternoon and he should have no trouble at all arriving at his grandma’s on time, providing he follows the path, which he has no intention to do so. Careful to follow it under his mother’s watchful gaze, he steps forward, ensuring his basket is steady. A small hand pulls his olive green hood over his head, covering dark brown locks.

He usually makes this trip with Mikasa and Armin, however the two are out in the markets on errands and so his mother has no choice but to send Eren off by himself. She had already delayed the schedule by several weeks and did not want to worry her mother-in-law. 

Once safely out of sight, Eren hums in delight before taking his feet to the edge and very deliberately stepping off the path. He feels a surge of rebellious pride, the same that a young child feels when they touch paint they were told to leave alone, and so he heads off, making sure to follow the path while being very much off it. 

All is fine until vegetation starts to crop up here and there and he has to walk further and further away from the path and by the time he realises he should backtrack, his destination is already far, far away. The orange sunlight that shines weakly through the foliage above his head suggests that he may as well find a shortcut straight to his Grandmother’s cabin. Picking his way carefully through the overgrowth, he attempts to go in the direction he predicts the cabin to be in. The sun droops ever lower on the horizon, the light fading from orange to vermillion to crimson to black. He suppresses a quelling worry, thinks to himself I’ll be fine, it’s only a little while away…

It isn’t long before he realises that he isn’t the only one in the forest.

At first he thinks it’s just him hearing things, or perhaps it’s an owl, or a deer settling down for sleep. Anything, surely not a… the footsteps match his with practised ease. Eren whips his head around and the leaves in an unknown bush rustles. There is no one behind him. Whatever it is, it’s fast. Swallowing drily, Eren turns back to continue, regretting his little act of rebellion. 

He isn’t sure whether he imagines the figures in his peripheral or not, but he doesn’t want to find out.

He starts running, and he can hear them running after him, footsteps lighter and faster and more graceful. He doesn’t care about the now-cold soup, nor the bread – bread! Perhaps it was just animals attracted to the scent of food, after all! 

Eren stumbles upon a clearing. There is a stone circle in the middle for fires and canopies of leaves towards the sides. 

A deceptively sweet tenor voice rings out from the darkness. “Well, well, looks like the little lamb stumbled across our hideout.”

Eren tries to suppress his terror. Turning around, he cannot help but tremble. 

“Heh, he’s a cute one!” the voice continues.

A higher, girlish voice replies. “Wah, let me see, let me see!” 

“Oi, move.” Another? Three? Eren silently prays that there were no others.

“S-sorry!” 

Eren cannot see anything in the darkness – even the moonlight is obscured by the denser foliage here. Something brushes against him. 

“Oh, he looks _delicious_.” 

Eren shudders. His hood is pulled back roughly and something warm and wet brushes against his neck. He can feel the slender and muscled form of the person against him – and he jerks away when he realises what has happened.

“How does he taste?”

“As delicious as he looks.”

“Oooh, I wanna try too!” 

Eren doesn’t want to stick around to be violated by a trio of unknowns, probably bandits, so he tries to shake them off and run. Only, he forgets about the quiet third person who he stumbles headfirst into. 

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing.”

It’s not a question. Eren goes to turn the other way but the other two behind him grab him.

“Woah, got a feisty one, have we now?” 

“Haha, thought ya could run? Hey, Levi, what do you think of him?”

Silence.

“Uninterested.”

“Woah, come on, look at this kid! I bet his flesh would be pretty tender, right? Nothing like that old lady in the cabin –”

For a second, despite the darkness, all Eren can see and hear is a crimson rush and he throws himself at the male. 

“What – what did you do?” he shrieks. “What did you do? Y-you killed her, didn’t you, I’ll kill you all, you fucking shits –” A hand is clamped over his mouth.

“Wow, you need to wash your mouth out with soap,” says the tenor, unaffected, if not a little amused.

Eren bites the hand.

The tenor swears violently. “This little runt… let’s just eat him and be done with it!”

Like _hell_ he’ll just stand here and wait for that to happen. Eren thrashes as a pair of slim hands restrains him, while the tenor keeps a firm grip on his shoulder. 

“Farlan. Wait.”

“Wait? What for?” A brief silence ensues before the tenor, Farlan, agrees half-heartedly. “Fine, what are we doing with him?”

Another hand comes to grasp Eren’s chin. Eren’s eyes have adjusted slightly to the darkness such that he can see the silhouette of the male in front of him and the two people at his sides.

“Hm, he’s not ripe enough.”

The girl gasps. “Surely… surely not, you’re not going to wait for… you want to do _that?_ ”

“Not now. Let him go.” 

“He won’t come back though,” protests Farlan.

“He will.” 

A hand grasps Eren’s wrist, a slightly calloused thumb brushing against the vein. Eren’s breath hitches. Something bubbles and burns inside him, a foreign sensation.

“People are coming. What is your name, boy?” asks what he presumes to be Levi.

“Eren,” he blurts out, wondering why he even responds. 

“Head towards your right, Eren, and continue walking.” 

A rustle of leaves, and Eren is alone. 

~

As much as he hates being ordered around, Eren decides to listen to Levi, so he heads to his right and continues walking. After a few minutes he indeed sees a lantern, so he takes off towards it before bumping into whoever is there.

The figure swears. Oh. “What the fuck?”

“Nice greeting, horseface,” snarls Eren. 

“Goddamnit, why is it always me?” mutters Jean, the huntsman’s son. “Where were you, you idiot? Mikasa was worried sick about you.”

“Of course,” says Eren, a little smugly. 

Jean twitches in anger. Pulling out a gun, he shoots upwards, the sound echoing in Eren’s ears. A trail of green light follows the bullet. 

“You’re gonna get a real lecture when you get back, Jaeger,” and this time it’s Jean’s turn to be smug. Eren swears in response. He didn’t want to hear it, he really didn’t.

“Jean! Did you find him?!”

_“Eren!”_

Eren is relieved to hear Marco and Mikasa running towards him. Mikasa pulls Eren in a tight hug, before pausing. 

“You have… you encountered…” Mikasa’s eyes narrow. “No, Eren, tell me it didn’t happen.”

Eren blinks. “What?”

“Smell him, Kirschtein,” orders Mikasa, and Jean reluctantly complies.

“ _Mother Sina,_ why didn’t I notice that before?” 

“What is it?” Eren asks, aggravated.

“Oh Eren,” says Marco, sounding all for the world like a heartbroken angel. “I’m so, so sorry…” 

“What?” 

“The same things that attacked our grandma came for you, didn’t they?” asks Mikasa. 

“Yeah.” Fury pulses through Eren’s veins. “They did.”

Jean mutters angrily. “Idiot wants to be a Hunter and he can’t even smell a predator…”

“I don’t get it!” yells Eren. “I bumped in those killers, so what? I’ll get them someday. What’s going on, _just tell me_!”

“You’ve been marked, Jaeger,” mutters Jean. 

Eren wishes he paid just a little extra attention in classes now. His pride in becoming his namesake had blinded him to the signs. He thought he was just going to become food for a bunch of cannibal bandits, what with the tasting and touching; he should have realised when Levi had touched his wrist and he had reacted…

“Oh,” he says dumbly. It’s all he can say before the others escort him out of the forest, silent with worry.


	2. The first interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left comments/kudos!

When Eren is rushed back to the village, all he can think of is how disappointed his mother will be. He didn’t mean to go off the path, really, he just wanted to be able to return home and brag to Armin and Jean and Connie and the others about how he’s old enough and brave enough to walk off the path. 

His mother is sobbing in relief when she sees him, and hugs him tightly. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” she says, and he knows she means it. She doesn’t mention the scent – that would be for later – she needs to get over the current tragedy before moving onto the next, the one that would be her son’s. Eren realises vaguely that his mother’s life has been tragedy after tragedy and a spike of guilt shoots through him. Her elopement with his father, death of her parents, the death of their close friends (Mikasa’s parents), the disappearance of her husband, the reluctant acceptance of their village… Eren wants to be the Hunter that would show their village that the Jaeger family still has it in them. Even now, that’s been ruined.

The basket is soaked with thick soup, the bread soggy, but Carla says nothing. Acknowledging the basket would acknowledge Eren’s fate, and that’s not something she wants to do right now. 

“Go to sleep, Eren,” Carla says soothingly. Eren pulls off his green hood in bewilderment and hangs it on a hook, before going to bed silently. His last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was how warm Levi’s hand was on his wrist. 

~

“…a cure?” Eren wakes up to the warm sunlight streaming onto his blankets. He can hear snippets of conversation coming from the main area of the cabin. It sounds like Armin is talking to his mother. He blinks, rubs his eyes, and steps towards the door as quietly as possible. 

“I’m sorry, Mrs Jaeger,” says Armin, his tone as respectful as usual. “I’ve been up all night searching for information. It doesn’t happen often enough for recorded precedence, and even then, the villagers leave the Promised to their fates.” 

Carla closes her eyes briefly. “Thank you for everything, Armin.”

“No, it’s fine,” he assures her. “I’ll keep searching, for sure.”

“I’m so grateful that Eren has you as a friend.”

Armin flushes with pride. “Thank you, but it’s really nothing. I do owe Eren everything, after all – he and Mikasa save me all the time, it’s the least I can do...” 

“What’s happening?” croaks Eren, his voice layered with sleep. Carla and Armin jolt upright, shocked by his sudden interruption. 

“Ah, Eren,” says Carla gently. “Get yourself ready first, will you?” 

Eren’s stubborn green eyes narrow but he acquiesces for now. The guilt from last night had returned when he saw the tired lines on his mother’s face. It’s his fault, he realises. As the only Jaeger man left behind, he has a duty, unlike that good-for-nothing father of his.

“Yes, Mama,” he replies, and he goes to change.

In the end, his mother does not say anything, and Eren does not broach the subject. He doesn’t want to. He can’t stand the sight of those sad, sad eyes again. Eren doesn’t realise it but overnight, he has grown. Growing towards the fate for him, the fate he cannot ask about.

It’s another three years before he can. 

_Three years later_

The others are weirdly kind to him most of the time, and it’s uncomfortable. He knows it’s forced, he knows that Sasha’s offering of half a boiled potato or slice of bread is out of pity, that Reiner’s suggestion to play sports with him and Bertholdt is out of pity, that Annie’s offering to teach him her special style of combat (which she refused in the past to do so) is out of pity – it’s all every action seems to be. Even Mikasa and Armin tread carefully around him, worried that he’ll shatter like porcelain thrown against a cobbled ground. Only Marco and Jean treat him as normal – Marco treats everyone kindly, though, and Jean is just the honest asshole that can’t put on a mask. Eren appreciates his bluntness though – it’s an escape, so that Eren can pretend that what’s going to happen won’t happen. That what happened that night he was lost in the forest and his grandmother was murdered was simply a dream. 

Everyone’s pity for the only son of the woman who has already suffered so much has become so, so stifling that one day, Eren breaks. 

It’s just the three of them as usual – Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa and Armin had returned from a hunt. While Eren wanted to join in too, the village simply could not risk it. If Eren was harmed in any way, the terror that would befall them at the hands of the Cambion would be horrifying. As a result, they continued to wrap Eren in ignorance, hoping that it would protect him against his inevitable fate.

“Why?” he asks. “Just tell me, please, Armin, Mikasa, just tell me what’s going on.” 

Armin’s cornflower blue eyes widen and he trembles. Mikasa says nothing. 

“You never asked before, why now?” asks Armin, and Eren shrugs.

Armin is tempted to tell Eren to just read the tales of the Promised and the Taken – but that is too cruel as there are terrifying speculations in them (and he’s not allowed to read them anyway), and Eren is not a reading type, in any case. 

“In our world,” Armin begins, “there are tales…”

_Eren, do you know the story of Ilse? She was a woman with wonderful fighting capabilities, the hope of her generation. There are things in our world that are unexplainable by the natural sciences, and the thing that took interest in her is one of them. One day, it trapped her while she was on an expedition and so she was caught as her comrades were killed. The thing that had taken interest in her dragged her to its den, and there it begged her to be bonded to her eternally. She told it she would think about it and wrote in her diary what had occurred, and decided that being the partner of such a thing was a worse fate than death. She promised to sneak out and hide her diary in a tree trunk before returning to taunt the creature, and presumably, she was killed._

_Her diary was discovered a decade ago by the Hunters Erwin and Hanji from the next village over on their first expedition. It provided a valuable source of information about those creatures. Apparently in their normal forms they resemble humans, though some are not powerful enough to hide the odd features of horns or ears or a tail. They can eat humans but they can also feed off human energy in other ways… you know what I mean. This form of energy is a good long term source, however there are complex rituals that must be performed beforehand._

_They’re called Cambions, Eren. Children of the fallen – demons – and the Promised._

_And this is where you come in. Cambions often hunt in packs, and the group that went after your grandmother and then you are no exception, clearly. You never told us their names, nor what really happened, but they were interested in you, weren’t they? They all left marks on you, Eren. When a cambion touches a human, even innocently, a trace of their darkness is left behind. And you had traces on your neck and wrists._

_I don’t know what will happen to you, Eren, none of us do, for no one who is Promised ever comes back._

“That doesn’t mean I’ll die, right?” Eren asks hopefully, and Armin can’t meet his eyes, can’t promise something that he can’t guarantee. “W-well why haven’t they come for me, yet?” 

“They will, soon.” Mikasa speaks for the first time during the conversation. Her voice is hoarse and a little distraught. “You’ve noticed it, surely?”

Of course, thinks Eren bitterly. Everyone was even ‘kinder’ than usual. 

_It is believed that if a Cambion claims a human, they will return to take them one year after adulthood._

“It’s okay, Eren,” says Armin gently. 

Armin and Mikasa say nothing more to the brunette. They don’t want to give him too much hope – not for what they’re planning. What the whole village has been planning. 

They weren’t going to give up Eren without a fight.


	3. The second interlude, the second meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Um, warning for dicking in this chapter? And Cambions with genital changing abilities? Overall I’m not entirely thrilled with the quality of this chapter but… /rolls on floor/ Thanks to all who have commented/kudo’d!

“You would do that, Smith? You would potentially sacrifice a child for the greater good?” Nile’s voice is shocked. He doesn’t think that anyone could do such a thing, not even himself if he was ordered to do so by the Royal Commission. He certainly did not expect it from Erwin. 

“Yes.” Erwin’s tone is cool. “Anything else?”

“This is madness!” yells Nile. “What is it that you’re planning, Smith?” 

“Hey,” says Hanji coolly, their hand clenching slightly while the other grasps Nile’s shoulder. “I would watch your language, Dawk.” 

Nile shrugs off Hanji’s hand but backs down, huffing. He’s a hypocrite, after all, to be concerned about Erwin’s morals when his own are so murky. “I’m going,” he says abruptly, and leaves, slamming the door behind him. 

“Hanji?” Erwin nods towards them. “You wanted to see me?”

“I’ve improved the plan,” they say, barely concealing their excitement. 

~

It’s a week before Eren’s nineteenth birthday, a year after adulthood. He’s in bed when those who are or are training to be Hunters leave their cabins in the early morning, ready to strike. Armin and Bertholdt grasp scratchy sacks filled with ceramic and glass jars that contain granules of salt. Marco and Christa have vials of holy water tucked away, rosaries hung around their necks and wrists. Sasha, Mikasa and Mina have bows and silver-tipped arrows. The rest wield daggers that have been blessed. They’re grasping at straws, for sure, however they’re not going to settle for anything less. Armin and Marco had scoured legends, holy books, anything for any hints of tackling such demons as the ones who were after Eren, with Erwin’s approval. 

Erwin had decided to lead the Hunting expedition, deciding that the opportunity to catch a Cambion, or three, (was it those three?) in the flesh was too important to pass up. It was dangerous, for sure, but it was necessary. The two weeks before a Cambion was to meet its Promised was the best time to strike, claimed several legends. In this time, Cambions were at their weakest as they prepared for the ritual, though still stronger than the average hunting expedition.

Of course, that’s where the holy books were most useful. Hunting in early daytime also helped. 

“Spread out,” orders Erwin, and their formation disperses, ready to sound the alarm if one group encounters the Cambions. 

~ 

“You were right, Levi,” gloats Farlan. “They were going to do such a thing, after all.” 

The three had watched as the Hunting Expedition, searching for them, had dispersed into the forest. They had also seen Carla bid the others good luck before heading to the markets in the village square. She and the families of all those involved in the expedition were going to prepare a feast and medical aid for when the Hunters came back. Eren was to remain in his cabin silently, guarded only by Thomas Wagner. 

Funny how humans assume that things would go the way they plan. 

“Levi is the smartest, after all,” says the girl, her voice filled with pride. 

“You’re a gross sap, Isabel.” Isabel’s face falls for a second but lights up again when she realises it’s just Levi being himself. 

“Shall we taste him, then? Mark him?” asks Farlan, pale blue eyes glinting with hunger. 

“He needs to invite us in,” says Isabel sadly. “Not to mention we need to get rid of that guard.” Levi steps up to the door, the other two following behind. The weak sunlight doesn’t hurt them, not at all, but they feel a little sluggish. A snack would change that. 

Wagner barely turns to look at the intruders before Levi cleanly snaps his neck. Isabel and Farlan quickly drag him to the edge of the forest, tying up the body and covering it with foliage. 

Inside, Eren is half-asleep. He hears movement and a knock (on the door?) and assumes it’s Armin, being polite as ever. 

“Come in,” he shouts. 

Isabel and Farlan’s grins widen from behind Levi’s shoulder. It was wonderful how humans believed that ignorance would protect someone. If only that lone guard and Eren had been informed instead of being coddled, this would never have happened. 

Levi pushes open the door and they go in.

Eren’s stomach drops when he feels the shift in the air. The places where he was marked three years ago throb. Oh, no. He hears footfalls, or perhaps he imagines them, for they are so light, just like the ones that stalked him that night.

“Surrrrrprise!” laughs Isabel, opening Eren’s door, and he yelps, jumping backwards, his back hitting the wall. She clicks her fingers, and his lips are sealed. “Shall we play now, boys?” 

They converge on him. 

Eren notices that the three are surprisingly beautiful. The legends said that all were, the better to tempt humans with. They killed your grandmother, Eren reminds himself bitterly. 

“Oh, feisty little lamb,” coos the blonde, “it’s been so long. Still a biter?” He laughs. Eren’s helpless as Farlan and Isabel pull off his pyjamas. His eyes meets Levi’s, who simply watches his peers strip Eren. 

Eren’s stomach lurches. His wrist twitches with the memory of the slow touch that Levi had given him as his green eyes meets steel grey ones. Another part of him throbs, one between his legs. 

“He wants Levi,” crows Isabel, brushing a hand over Eren’s aching cock, causing him to cry out. “Clearly we know where this thing is going. Up Levi’s ass! But first, to prepare.” She laughs, before lowering her lips to its head. Her mouth is warm as it engulfs him and Eren’s cry is strangled. 

“Little lamb,” whispers Farlan from behind him, his tongue laving against Eren’s neck, “I’m excited to taste you again.” His lips suckle at the junction between Eren’s neck and his shoulder, leaving a light pink mark. Eren’s heart jitters with fear and pleasure as he litters Eren’s shoulder with more nibbles, marking him over and over. The sharp sting every so often is then covered with the sweet warmth of Farlan’s tongue, trailing tantalising over tender skin. 

Eren turns, looking self-consciously at the leader of the trio, Levi, who is watching the activities in front of him with slight interest.

“Brat,” says Levi calmly. “You’ve grown up.” 

It’s all he says, and then Levi is right in front of Eren as he joins Isabel in tormenting the teen, lips and tongue sinfully hot. Levi holds down Eren’s hips as Isabel pulls off her mouth and reaches into her pocket for a small glass bottle filled with viscous liquid. 

“I think he’ll appreciate it more from you,” says Isabel. Levi raises an eyebrow humorously before pouring some liquid onto his fingers. 

Farlan lifts Eren’s legs up, spreading him before Levi’s eyes. Eren can feel a bulge pressed against his lower back and excited breath on his neck. He tries not to shudder, as any movement would jostle both the cock pressed against him, and his own.

“That’s pretty sexy,” quips Isabel, before her lips attach to Eren’s torso, tongue flicking over a dusky bud. 

Levi presses the slick tip of one finger to Eren, sliding in gently to breach the tight ring of muscle. Eren keens, a desperate tone from the back of his throat, and the effect is instantaneous upon the Cambions, whose eyes flash, sharpening a tad beyond human. Levi wriggles the single finger inside Eren, causing the younger man to move against him needily. 

Levi adds another finger inside Eren. It looks a little obscene, Levi’s pale fingers sliding and scissoring inside Eren, stretching the tight dusky-coloured hole with wet squelches. He sits up a little straighter, pressing his cock to Eren’s with his unoccupied hand before wrapping fingers around them both. The desperate, ecstatic look in Eren’s half-lidded eyes is delicious. He slides himself against Eren, grunting at the sensation of velvety hot skin tightly rubbing against his own. 

“Hey, hear that?” Farlan murmurs into Eren’s ear, tilting his head in the general direction towards the wet sounds of Levi’s fingers. Eren’s too busy feeling to hear, but once Farlan brings it to his attention, he writhes, his stomach burning with warmth. Eren can hear the wet sounds, and the ragged breathing of the Cambions around him, and it’s disconcerting to think that he’s part of the reason for it. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” swears Farlan as Eren’s back rubs against his clothed cock. He lets go of one of Eren’s legs for a second, pulling himself out of his pants, before rutting it against the soft skin. Eren keens in response.

“Oi, keep his leg up,” says Levi, but with a mouthful of cock it’s muffled and rather unrecognisable. Farlan realises what Levi is ordering anyway and complies. “Isabel, take out your tail. And use his hand.” 

Isabel claps her hands in joy. The glamour that covers her tail disappears, and she slides it in with Levi’s fingers. They could not trust Eren enough to put any of their genitals near his mouth, as he had proved once that he was _quite the biter_ as Farlan had said. 

“Ahh ahaha,” giggles Isabel. “That a good feeling, yeah.” Her tail is undulating inside Eren before she takes one of his hands, which was lying limply against the bed, and presses it to her own core. She guides three of his fingers inside her before relentlessly grinding against his hand. Eren groans at how soft she feels against his hand, all warm and wet. 

Levi pulls his fingers out of Eren and adds more lubricant to them, before reaching back to prepare himself. 

“Ha, Eren’s gonna get the lay of the century,” muses Farlan. “First time and it’s an orgy. What a lucky human.” 

“Levi’s ass is the best in the underworld,” chips in Isabel gleefully. She undoes the seal on Eren’s lips with a click of her fingers, keeping it just restrained enough to prevent any noise over a particular volume. 

Levi pulls away from Eren (who groans from the lack of contact) and kneels on the edge of the bed, hovering above him, before he lowers himself onto his cock. Eren’s head lolls back, a groan ripped from his lips at the tightness around him. Levi is slick and hot and oh, the way that he takes it to the hilt is divine. Every time he takes it all, he grinds against Eren, eliciting a gasp. He nods towards Farlan, who smirks.

“Party time,” and he slides inside Eren, whose breath hitches in his throat at the intrusion. There’s a slight burning from the stretch, but with the ample amount of lubrication inside him, it starts to slide in and out so slickly. Eren grits his teeth and bucks against Farlan, eager to dispel the growing warmth in his lower torso and back. It causes him to slide into Levi a little sharply, who hisses at the sudden movement. Their legs are entangled as Levi starts moving faster on top of Eren.

“You should see your slutty expression,” murmurs Farlan into Eren’s ear between heavy breaths. Eren makes a small, strangled noise. “You’re so tight around me with your legs spread so wide.” He rams upwards inside Eren, who gives a desperate cry. 

“Oi, you’re squishing my tail!” grumbles Isabel. 

“Why don’t you just hurry and transform, then?” snaps Farlan. “We need to leave a little present for when the Hunters return.” Isabel rolls her eyes. 

Levi is interested to see the way Eren’s eyelids flicker, how his eyes go a little out of focus from the onslaught of pleasure from front and behind. He grinds his hips against Eren again, who cries out. Levi drags the heels of his palms down Eren’s torso, sliding it against the faint outline of ribs. The boy’s a little on the skinny side, Levi muses. No matter – they would feed him well. He relishes the warm burn as Eren is inside him, the tip rubbing against that spot inside him. It’s been a while since he’s let someone else inside him like that – the last time was the Promised who had gotten away… 

He’s a little amused to see how enthused Farlan and Isabel are with tormenting his Promised, with Farlan whispering filthy words into Eren’s ear and Isabel taunting him while pleasuring herself on his hand. (She’s long since pulled her tail from the boy and completed her transformation down there.) The effect on Eren is wonderful in itself, his expression one of desperate hunger for more, more, more. Only a person with immense self-control could resist the temptation of a Cambion, anyway. 

The pleasured noises from the back of Eren’s throat are always strangled as if he feels guilty, said throat littered with bite marks. His wrecked expression, needy eyes, tantalisingly swollen lips all warm Levi’s belly, and all he can think of is making that look more earnest than before. Levi leans forward to press himself against Eren, grinding his hips while biting down on tanned skin. 

For Eren, it’s too much, and he comes inside Levi with a defeated groan. 

“Sh-shit!” swears Farlan, thrusting hard and then releasing inside Eren as well. Eren slumps in his grasp. Carefully pulling out, Farlan moves out of the way. 

“Your turn,” he shrugs. 

“Gross!” says Isabel. “I’m not putting myself inside a soup of your cum even if it’s inside Eren!” She places the tip against Eren instead, and strokes herself to completion. Levi extracts himself from Eren and does the same. 

“Plug?” says Levi, and Farlan hands over the specially made glass object. Levi slides it in Eren, who looks exhausted. 

The three clean him up and dress him in his clothes before tucking him into bed.

“He’s so cute,” sighs Isabel. 

“He’s bound to us, now,” says Farlan smugly. 

~

It had been hours and there were no sightings nor deaths. They had thoroughly scoured most of the forest, found the odd track here or there, but could not find the owners of those tracks.

Erwin frowns. He and Hanji had meticulously planned this. The two of them were able to come up with plans that threw off skilled manipulators of the Royal Commission and yet this seemingly simple plan was not quite working. Unless… 

“Do you think it’s… those three?” asks Hanji. Erwin shrugs as they reach a clearing. 

“Trios of Cambions are not unusual. This must be their nesting place…” he observes. He gets off his horse carefully and moves back some leaves. 

The only thing he sees is a small silk handkerchief engraved with his initials, E.S. in gold.

Cornflower blue eyes widen a fraction. After all these years…

“We’ve been tricked,” mutters Erwin. “Let’s gather the others and head back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I believe that demons/cambions can change their genital types at will, so uh, yeah. Was it too weird /cries/ I don’t even know what’s appropriate and not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hi all sorry I’m still learning when it comes to non-RI fanfic ;_; I am in the process of writing chapter 2 of Break My Balance if anyone cares but yeah I just am having difficulty so far so this is an exercise in writing for me I guess haha. I feel like this deviates towards crack though *side eyes*


End file.
